marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Gamma / David Samson Walters (Earth-5012)
Doc Gamma (Earth-5012) David Samson Walters is the son of Leonard Samson the Doc Samson and Jennifer Walters the She Hulk from an alternative realities of the Multiverse. David is as powerful as his cousin Skaar, the son of Hulk ... Doc Gamma inherited both powers of his parents, being a "Gamma mutant", owner of radiation powers from both his mother and father. Unlike his uncle Bruce Banner, he loves to be the Hulk, for him its definitely not a curse. It can upgrade its strength with the "ancient force" - the cosmic force - which allows it to create and manipulate gamma energy. He changes into a green Goliath form and into a human form whenever he wants. Powers and Abilities Its powers conferred by the Ancient Force are the control of cosmic energies, molecular restructuring of matter, projection of gamma bursts of energy capable of penetrating force fields, optical bursts of gamma radiation. Doc Gamma does not fly, but can jump up to 3000 meters in Hulk style. Its strength is such that it is capable of lifting up to 1,250 tonnes (the equivalent of a huge ocean liner). Doc Gamma has immense knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and a high degree of mastery over 200 different languages (including dead languages) and knowledge dating back to the early years of the Jewish people. He has superhuman abilities and vast power, speed, agility and superhuman strength, same level as Omega level superhumans like Skaar, Hulk, Red Hulk, The Thing, Sasquatch, A-Bomb / Ricky Jones, Thor, Captain Marvel, Rogue, Red She-Hulk and She-Hulk are also resistant to psychic attacks and divine energy. As a Gamma Mutant, Doc Gamma has a high resistance to heat, cold, electricity, radiation, poisons, toxins and disease. He also has a special and unique power. The Lion of Judah Fist with which Doc Gamma is able (concentrating for a minute) to deliver a powerful punch that could sever the head of even the Juggernaut / Cain Marko which he calls the "Lion of Judah Fist". Imagine Daniel Rand's Iron Fist struck by the Incredible Hulk and you will get an idea of this titanic blow. The blow causes the fist to glow with bright green energy. Doc Gamma in combat uses the martial techniques of Krav Maga, the Israeli martial art (in Hebrew: קרב מגע, "close / contact combat"). No sleep, no need to eat, drink, or breathe, and can heal quickly from any injury, though it is not "indestructible," and it would kill Thor, Hercules, Hulk, or other Marvel Comics heavyweights would surely kill him as well. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Hulk Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Green Hair Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Heat Vision Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Leaping Category:Multilingual Category:Transformation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Fighting Ability - Master of a single form of combat Category:Invulnerability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes